The Pretty Young Thing who owns my heart
by Dawn-light dreamer
Summary: Do you have any idea of what it's like to keep love alive in the blaring lights of fame? Maybe Julie can tell you how it is. After all, she had to face the brightest and ugliest light of them all. Why? Because she simply fell in love with guy who was crushing on her when they were young. And who also grew up to become..."The King of Pop". How hard can it get...for both of them?
1. Summary

Summary

Julie Neville is the young, fun-spirited little blond girl you could find in the many neighborhoods of Gary, Indiana and is the type of girl who could be easily liked and loved. Though she never had anyone who openly expressed love, she is well aware of the fact that she has a few secret admirers around. Even with this knowledge, there was never any hint of conceit in her humble attitude.

One of these secret admirers just happens to be an African-American boy with a big, black afro on his head who lives right across from her. Yes, he's superbly talented, coming from an equally talented family, and has already achieved success most people would get in their later life as adults. Even after knowing he was the "celebrity" of the hood, Julie kept her distance.

She never spoke to him, never in her entire young life but often caught sight of him sitting alone on a dreary night in the footpath, doing nothing. Sometimes, she felt like going up to him and inquire about what he was doing but…for some strange reason she'd stop and turn back.

Several years later, 24 year old Julie is having a great life in Boston where she works as a prominent fashion designer, becoming a "celebrity" in her own right. And the boy with the big black afro hair had already composed the biggest-selling album of all time, Thriller and had become one of the biggest celebrities in the world. His crush has long been forgotten.

Or so it seems….

Find out how Julie's path which seems so far away from the one her admirer had taken cross once again with his. Will the sparks fly again for the young "Thriller"? And will his feelings be reciprocated? Most importantly, will he believe that she loves him for him and not for his undying fame?

Take on this tale of how two people who are poles apart suddenly become each other's center of existence and how even the strangest of relationships can become the most important thing in your life.


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1- Prologue

_Year-1970_

Gary, Indiana, home to thousands of people. A sunny place, quiet and peaceful where there were small town dreams being dreamt and casual lifestyles being lived by the many residents. Even by the non-citizens who settle down here to shake the money tree and in doing so, grow deeply attached to the place so much so that like the many citizens, they realize that home is where Gary, Indiana is.

Such was the case with a Boston born family- The Nevilles.

Life seemed perfect for them in sunny Indiana, having moved here when their youngest daughter was born back in 1959. It was great living here, they could certainly vouchsafe for that. And though Boston was their homeland, they invariably considered Indiana as the place closest to their heart, having lived here for 11 blissful years.

Speaking of their youngest, this one was also undoubtedly the cutest of the three Neville children. 10 years old and a fount of knowledge, this little sweetheart would sometimes act way beyond her years. Add that to a pretty face with blond curls and a sweet smile and a very humble attitude, she was the center of many admirers around her neighborhood.

And one of them, who she knew had a crush on her just happened to be a black _very _talented boy with a likeable personality and who hailed from an even talented family of 8 children and famous parents. Everything a girl would want in a boy. But then again, the blond haired 10 year old just couldn't bring herself to like him. God knows why.

Oh I haven't told you her name have I? This blond little child has a name which never ceases to bring dazed smiles on the many faces of her admirers, Julie Neville. A name as sweet as her personality itself.

And the black afro head who lived across from her _and _who is crushing on her big time, he just happens to be called, Michael Joseph Jackson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatcha reading?" asked Julie's elder brother, 12 year old Kevin as he approached his young sister who was sitting on the window still and had a book raised to her sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, just a few facts I collected from the school library" came the simple reply from the blond girl, never once looking up to meet her brother's gaze.

She always liked to sit next to the window so that she could hear the many birds twittering outside and the sunlight pouring in, things that delighted her young heart. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and she had content herself by reading a few facts before planning to head off to her next activity, which was drawing, another hobby.

She was just about to let out a contented sigh when suddenly, a piece of piano melody floated throughout the neighborhood. It was accompanied by another little beat and Julie didn't have to think twice to know where this sound was coming from.

And then surrounding the hood was a catchy theme being played which Julie obviously knew who was playing. The Jackson brothers. And the singer just happened to be…

"_Oh baby give me one more chance"_ a melodious young voice suddenly sang.

And then there was a chorus "_To show you that I love you."_

"_Won't you please let me back in your heart"_

"_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go"_

Again a chorus _"Let you go, baby"_

"_But now since I see you in his arms"_

"_I want you back" _the chorus sang.

"_Yes I do now" _sang the familiar voice.

"_I want you back"_

"_Ooh ooh baby"_

And on and on they sang, while Julie watched from the window, the people gathering around the house across from hers. She squinted in the sunlight at the red-roofed house while the melodious voices sang the entire time. Yes it was catchy and she really did feel like getting up and dancing to the tunes but really, every time she tried to read, the singing would start thus distracting her and she would never be able to complete what she was reading.

She had to admit though, it was cool having a family of musicians live right across from hers. Not just any musicians. This band consisted of talented young kids who had already composed 4 singles that had topped the _Billboard _Hot 100 chart. But the part which surprised her the most was, the star singer, really a prodigy, was the youngest of them all.

And he also happened to unceasingly like Julie, very much, for over 3 whole years.

Any other girl would have screamed and yelled at the fact that this famous star actually liked her. But Julie was different. Try as she might, she could never like the black afro head 10 year old star of the Jackson 5.

Michael Joseph Jackson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moonlit night sparkled in the velvety black sky as the neighborhood was once again enveloped in peace and silence. The young musicians had finished their practice by late evening and sounded too good for words. Why wouldn't they? It was the very reason why their singles had managed to blow off other songs from the billboard number 1. Spot.

However, no one around really knew the pain they went through to getting at the top. No one.

The Nevilles were having their dinner as usual by 8 pm. There was silence for a while and the only thing that could be heard were the forks and spoons clinking against each other with metallic clinks. Finally, Hailey, the eldest of the 3 siblings broke the silence,

"Dad, rumor has it that the Jacksons are to move away next week to Los Angeles. Is it true?"

Everyone perked up at this piece of news especially the youngest of them all.

Jared Neville sipped a little on his soda before replying "I am not very sure honey. They may move. I'll have a chat with Joe about it."

Joe Jackson just happened to be the father in the Jackson family.

"I guess since they have finally got their big break, they might have to leave for further prosperity. Music has been in their family for generations" said Karen, Julie's mother.

"Probably" agreed Jared in between chewing the food.

And then there was silence again over the table. But no heard the young 10 year old mumble "So he's finally leaving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The creaking of the grasshoppers seemed to echo in the silent hood as people slept peacefully in their houses. There wasn't a single soul on the street and it was clearly deserted.

Julie was busy getting ready for bed. Having put on her blue pajamas and brushing her teeth, all she had to do now was give a silent prayer to God like she always did every night before tucking herself into bed. She glanced at her sister who shared the room with her. Hailey was already asleep since she had to wake up early the next morning for a specific reason.

The blond 10 year old let out a little sigh after she finished mumbling a small prayer, thanking God in the process for everything He had blessed her with. Then she smiled to herself and slowly walked over to her bed which was right near the curtained window.

The dead silence that lay in the streets overwhelmed her for some strange reason. Curious, she brushed the curtains aside and peeked out the glass pane. Her blue eyes roamed over the deserted streets and she was rather surprised as to why the street was so deadly uninhabited.

Just as she was about to move away from the window and settle into her bed for the night, her sharp eyes suddenly caught sight of a lone figure sitting near the Jackson backyard, knees pressed to his chest and his arms resting on them. She squinted hard at the shadowy figure and then, the realization hit her quick when she caught sight of the afro on the head.

It was one of the Jackson brothers. But which one? She couldn't really place it. Just as she was about to contemplate about the identity of the forlorn figure, he slowly got up, thus revealing a familiar pair of clothing. And that is when, Julie knew which Jackson it happened to be.

It just happened to be the 10 year prodigy of the Jackson household, Michael Jackson.


End file.
